Son trône
by Kumfu
Summary: Daenerys se surprit à aimer de plus en plus son mari alors que son frère le traitait de barbare. Khal Drogo / Daenerys. UR.


****Titre :** **Son trône**  
><strong>Auteur :<strong> **Kumfu  
><strong>Bêta : <strong>Yume ka Mage**  
><strong>****Couple :** **Daenerys/Khal Drogo**  
><strong>Rating :<strong>** T**  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> **Games of Thrones appartient à Georges R.R. Martin.**  
><strong>**  
><strong>Note :<strong> **Érotique mais soft (d'où le T).  
>Pour ceux qui ont lu la saga romanesque, je n'ai hélas vu que la série, pour l'instant. J'ai cependant fait des recherches pour essayer de coller au mieux aux romans, notamment sur le plan du style. J'espère donc ne pas m'être plantée !<br>Sinon, c'est un texte écrit dans le cadre du défi LJ Kinkenstock. J'ai complètement craqué pour le personnage de Daenerys, en voyant la série, c'était donc un plaisir de répondre à ce prompt.

****Prompt :** **Game of Thrones - Daenerys/Khal Drogo - Exotisme - Daenerys se surprit à aimer de plus en plus son mari alors que son frère le traitait de barbare**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>SON TRÔNE<strong>

« Lune de mes jours, l'appelait-il.

— Soleil étoilé de ma vie. »

Paroles ridicules, peut-être, aux oreilles des autres : qu'importe. La langue des amoureux est celle qui n'a de sens que pour ces derniers.

« Mon seigneur et maître », finissait-elle, les mots glissant, précieusement, sur la pulpe de ses lèvres.

Puis elle souriait doucement, jeune fille timide revenue à la surface pour un instant.

Sur leur couche de natte, surmontée de tentures sable, le corps de son époux s'étendait face à elle. De fines cicatrices rayaient, de leurs liserés blancs, l'orangé de sa chair et les éclats changeants des flammes des braseros dessinaient des formes abstraites sur son buste.

« Barbare », maugréait son frère.

Peut-être. Sûrement, songeait-elle, tandis qu'elle détaillait rêveusement les reliefs imposants du torse lui faisant face.

Pourtant, elle était belle, la bête, avec sa peau cuivrée et sa longue tresse d'encre, ornée des trophées de ses victoires. Elle était, tout entière, force, autant puissance imposante que rempart derrière lequel la jeune fille savait pouvoir être protégée. Le barbare ne tremblait pas face à l'ennemi ; il ne faillait pas ; il ne nourrissait pas, lui, des rêves improbables que seule la nature de son sang guidait.

« Sauvage », sifflait Viserys.

Elle pensait « Homme » et, s'il devait mériter le terme d'« animal », certainement l'était-il moins que son frère.

Celui-ci ne voyait pas ce que le fauve avait de fascinant, ce que Drogo avait, lui, qui lui faisait cruellement défaut. D'elle et de Viserys, elle seule, lui semblait-il, discernait la richesse de ce joyau.

Lentement, elle passait la main sur le torse massif de son amant, une mèche de sa chevelure d'or et d'argent glissant sur son épaule lorsqu'elle penchait le visage de côté pour le contempler. Les flammes elles-mêmes louaient le sombre éclat de la présence du maître des Dothrakis, séductrices dans leur danse lascive quand elles mettaient en relief, là, le téton brun sur le pectoral à la dureté de pierre, ici l'angle marqué de la mâchoire, plus loin la noirceur écrasante d'un regard à qui l'échec était inconnu… et qui, cependant, s'adoucissait en se posant sur elle, parce que Daenerys était sa femme. Pour elle, il avait bien voulu se dévêtir de ses apparats de seigneur de guerre, lui laissant le privilège de voir l'homme, derrière le presque dieu. Le corps puissant, taillé par une vie de combats qu'il avait fait légendes en n'en perdant jamais aucun, était l'espace parfait qui convenait à l'appui de son épaule, ses larges mains de guerrier faites pour faire frémir ses hanches et leur carnation l'exacte teinte qui seyait à la sienne. Curieuse, elle les détaillait, le contraste surprenant du cuivre sur le lait de sa peau la captivant. Elle le voyait démon, saint, diable mystérieux qu'il lui était divin de dompter, monture sauvage qu'elle seule avait le droit de chevaucher, et jamais elle ne se sentait plus reine que lorsqu'elle grimpait sur ses cuisses.

« Femme », disait-il.

Alors, elle répondait : « Mon amour et mon homme », et n'y avait rien qui ne soit pure beauté dans la manière dont elle prononçait ces mots, dans celle dont les yeux noirs fixés sur elle se plissaient avec le désir, l'estime et la concupiscence, tandis qu'elle se hissait sur ses genoux, le dominait.

« Soleil étoilé de ma vie », murmurait-elle de nouveau : serment d'allégeance, s'il en était, n'exprimant cependant qu'à quel point elle le vénérait.

Chacun appartenait simplement à l'autre, comme l'eau était à la gorge des hommes et la terre aux sabots des chevaux. Si elle était la proie, alors elle était bien docile, la bête, et elle bien prompte à se laisser dévorer, peu effrayée par la noirceur des yeux du prédateur, tant ils lui étaient objet de fascination. Nulle crainte n'avait de place entre eux. Elle était Khalessi. Elle était sang du dragon et reine. Quant au regard du barbare, il en émanait une puissance protectrice et un respect qui étaient tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour faire enfler en elle la conscience d'être femme. Elle les tenait, les rênes. Elle les serrait fermement dans ses poings.

Les mots en Dothraki qu'ils se répétaient avaient la langueur érotique d'une langue apprise uniquement pour l'être aimé.

Toute frêle qu'elle puisse être, à ses côtés, aussi pâle que la lune face au soleil, elle savait bien comment lui faire fermer les yeux. Quelques gestes de sa part, bien exécutés, y suffisaient. La cambrure de ses hanches plus marquée. Son menton légèrement relevé, quand elle le dominait. Femme. Elle avait cessé d'être fille lorsqu'elle s'était donnée à lui, celui qui était devenu sa lumière lui offrant son éclat pour lui permettre de briller à elle seule. Désormais, selon son bon vouloir, l'homme aux quarante mille guerriers s'étendait sous elle, un sourire autant bienveillant que curieux aux lèvres.

Puis, enfin, elle le chevauchait.

_Barbare._

S'il s'agissait de sa nature, alors probablement était-ce les autres hommes, ceux nés de l'autre côté des remous gris-vert de la mer salée, qui devaient être des bêtes. Lorsqu'il la regardait ainsi, par en dessous, Daenerys savait qu'il s'agissait là de la seule position dans laquelle il pouvait la laisser avoir, non pas le dessus sur lui, mais la place qui seyait à la seule femme qu'il tolérait de l'égaler. Alors, il était son trône. Alors, il était Khal et, elle, Khaleessi. Alors, elle était reine.

Et elle ne se sentait jamais à ce point reine que lorsqu'elle le dominait ainsi.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>


End file.
